My True Mate
by maxinikins1997
Summary: When Bella Swan went to save Edward who would have thought she would meet her true mate considering she thought Edward was her mate. Edward knew she wasn't his mate, he only ever wanted her blood and lied to her. Can the Volturi heal Bella who is completely broken and become a better family than the Cullens ever were? Join Bella and Marcus on their journey of healing and love.


Bella POV

I always thought that Edward was my one true mate but when he left I knew it wasn't true and I broke.

Edward POV

I soon realised my mistake when I was in Italy, Volterra before the three kings, after all Aro can read every single thought, however I was blinded by the fact that I thought Bella was dead so I forgot about Aro's power, but as soon as he read my mind he knew what I had done and to whom. I knew Bella wasn't my true mate, alright her blood called to me but that was it. However, when I saw Alice's visions of Bella's true mate I became selfish, I wanted her for myself so I lead Bella to believe that we were mates and that I loved her, I suppose in a way I did but I was more interested in her blood. Alice helped me and my other family members never knew anything different, but as I kneel here in front of Aro I knew I had made a huge mistake and it may just cost me my life. Little did I know that Bella was rushing to save my life. As soon as Aro let my hand go I legged it as fast as I could go towards underneath the clock tower. Hopefully I could reveal myself before anyone caught up to me, however, imagine my surprise when Bella slammed into me to stop me doing just that. When this happened I knew it was all over, especially when I heard Demetri and Felix coming. Bella would meet her true mate, I would never taste her delicious smelling blood and I may lose my life for hiding Bella from a certain someone.

BPOV

As I sit here in the flash yellow Porsche next to Alice racing to Volterra I wondered what the hell I was doing.

I don't really know what I was thinking when I saw Alice in my house and she told me that he thought that I was dead and was going to the Volturi to ask for death. Now that I think about it Alice seemed to be more distressed about this than she should be. Anyway I agreed to come with her to save him, I don't really know why I agreed, I can't even bare to think his name, I was left completely broken by him and no one knew what to do with me. I suffered through nightmares of that day in the forest and I usually woke up screaming causing my dad Charlie to run into my room. I felt sorry for Charlie but I couldn't help it. I don't look great anymore, I have heavy bags under my eyes from not sleeping, I can barely eat so I'm stick thin, my hair is lank and a dull brown, my skin had a grey parlour to it and my eyes looked dead to the world.

As I come back to the present I realised we had reached Volterra and Alice was now maneuvering the car through the little streets filled with many people in red cloaks celebrating St . Marcus day as Alice told me. Suddenly she came to a stop and I saw why, two guards were making their way towards the drivers side. Alice shoved me out of the car and told me to go to the clock tower. I rushed through the streets when I saw a fountain and beyond that was the tower an underneath was Edward . I ran towards him and knocked him backwards out of the sun. I faintly heard him say no over and over again but why I didn't know why.

Marcus POV

_**Flashback 2500 years**_

**_I was finally happy after 500 years into this vampiric life. I have found a female I was willing to be happy with. It just happened to b Aro's sister who he had turned at the age of 25 just 9 years younger than myself. I may be 500 years old in vampire years but I was turned at the age of 34. I cannot actually remember much about my change but I will never forget the burning pain of the actual 3 day transformation. I also sired my brothers, Aro and Caius. I saw them on one of my many journeys and decided that we would make a good coven together that we could lead, soon after we became the Volturi kings of vampire world._**

**_I knew that Didyme wasn't my mate but she was close enough. I didn't want to wait any longer for a female companion. I knew she would be perfect and to be fair I had fallen in love with her awile ago. I asked Aro if I could have her hand in marriage as he was her brother and he gave me his blessing. I asked Didyme to marry me and she accepted, we had a big, grand wedding that the Volturi and many other covens were to attend seeing as I was one of the three kings. We were blissfully happy until one day that all changed and I would never forget it._**

**_It all started when Didyme caugt sight of the Romanian scum leaders when we destroyed their coven but left the two leaders Stefan and Vladimir with a warning. Little did I know that she was secretly planning on destroying us with their help. She had inisisted that she should come on this mission with us and against my better judgement I let her. By now we had been married for 500 years and were happy or so I thought. I had started to notice that Didyme would disappear for hours or days on end with no explanation as to where she had been when she came back. Of course I trusted her because she was supposed to be my loyal wife so I didn't ask questions until I noticed a strange scent on her that belonged to neither me or anyone in our coven. When I smelt this I knew I had to ask questions and she just told me she had been seeing some friends, I suspected that that was a lie but like a fool in love I left it._**

**_Imagine my surprise when Aro burst into my room three days later ordering me to come to the throne room. He looked furious and I ciuldn't help hut wonder what made him like that. When I got to the throne room and went inside my jaw immediately dropped to the floor, Caius was holding my wife in a death grip with looks that could kill directed straight at her. I asked what was going on and Aro told me I should ask my wife which he spat out like wife was a dirty word. I was shocked, I mean it was his sister as well but at the moment he looked like he wanted to kill her quite nastily. I asked Didmye what was going on but she refused to answer so Aro enlightened me as to what she had done. Let me tell you by the time he had nealy finished I was spitting venom and my vision had clouded red. How could my own fucking wife betray me, Aro, her own flesh and bloodmbother and the Volturi like that?! It was a disgrace that she had been sleeping with_** both _**the Romanian leaders, feeding them information about the Volturi and planning our demise. How the hell had she kept this secret? Obviously she avoided touching Aro and I suspected nothing because I had loved her, though that soon went flying out of the window. When Aro had finished I flew at Didyme, shook her, roared wih rage and destroyed her without letting her explain or deny it. If Aro had seen it in her mind then it would have been true anyway, you couldn't hide anything from him. There wasn't much left by the time I finished, I set the remains alight and stormed out of the room, Aro and Caius tried to follow but I told them to leave me alone so they did.**_

_**After that incident I shut down. I could never allow anyone close to me in case they betrayed us. From what I gathered from my brothers people our guards thought I was emotionless and depressed because**_she **_had been my mate. Ha! I knew that bitch was never my mate and I thank God that she wasn't. My pain would have been a lot worse than it was if she had been my true mate. Only Aro and Caius knew the actual truth._**

**_1500 years later after that fateful day._**

**_I sat on my throne looking apathetic as usual while another vampire was on trial when I slipped into my bond sight for a moment. Aro's and Caius' mate bonds were the glowing their true golden colour. How I envy their happiness, I still wouldn't allow anyone close to me, that would change if only I could find my own true mate, but being 2500 years into this life I wondered if I would ever find her._**

**_I was studying bonds still when I suddenly noticed a new bond forming for me. I studied it closer and saw it was a pale golden colour like a true mate bond, I realised it was pale because she hadn't been born yet. I gasped at the realization I would finally have a true mate ahd then the whole room's attention was on me. Aro grabbed my hand and saw my new bond, he couldn't have possibly looked any happier for me. He told the room of my discovery (a few years later after that day we told the guards what really happened. They were shocked but at least they knew what was wrong with me). Everyone grinned at me and Caius chuckled. I just huffed and rolled my eyes at them. I told them that she wasn't even born yet so we would have to wait._**

**_It was 482 years later than when I first saw my bond and I constantly watched it looking for any signs that she was born. Today though I finally saw saw the bond brighten to the normal glowing gold the vond should be. This to me obviously meant one thing. I ordered someone to find out the date and time. It was 13th September, midday, 1982. I told everyone to convene in the throne room and shared my news when they had. My mate had been born at_****_last..._**

_**End of flashback**_

Me and my brothers were now 3000 years old. I can still remember that day like it was yesterday. When I shared the news a celebration was held to mark the day my mate bond became the proper bond. The joy I felt when my mate was born was undescribable, the bond seemed to grow with each year that passed by. It is now 1st October, 2000 and I was sitting here bored staring at the far wall. Just earlier today we had that foolish Cullen boy here trying to get us to kill him. Why? Because apparently his mate was dead, I looked and he had no mate, I relayed this to Aro when all of sudden Cullen shot out of here. Aro roared at Demetri and Felix to go after him, obviously Cullen has been hiding something, I wonder what Aro saw in Cullen's thoughts, as he had steadily became more more raged the more he saw of Cullen's thoughts. I looked at my bonds again and gasped. According to the bond my mate was near, Aro also saw this as he gasped as well, though there seemed to be something else that Aro was feeling. It also looked like she was coming towards us. Coming down the corridor to the throne room I only heard Demetri, Felix, Cullen, who I am guessing is little Alice Cullen and I heard the footfalls and thump, thump of a human heartbeat. The doors opened and...

* * *

This is my second story on fanfic. I hope you enjoy it and please review. Reviews make me happy!

If you enjoy hermione/severus family fanfics check out my other fic Hermiones Saviour.


End file.
